The Man in the Mask
by Antique-Aussie
Summary: A fiction challenge I wrote some time ago to feature a lyric from Panic! At the Disco and Mr Norrington. Features Mr Norrington before his promotion to Commodore, mentions of a little shooting scene, but tastefully done. Reviews always welcome :


The Man in the Mask

"A masque? Oh how delightful. I have longed for a dance. Oh father. May we?" pleaded the ever enchanting Miss Swann. Her father could hardly deny her a thing. He was rather pleased with her for the moment for she had not uttered a single word about pirates and the like. He was glad of it and to spoil her once more he said, "Yes of course we can", his feathered hat bouncing genially on his head.

"You know, Lieutenant Norrington will be there", he added slyly. He didn't see her not entirely enthusiastic response to this of raising her eyebrows to the heavens. He knew of the Lieutenants regard for his daughter and his impending promotion and could not be happier for the match. His daughter would continue to live in the custom to which she was used to and be one of the highest ranking ladies of the British Isles. T'was a pity she could not move in any higher circles than what was back in Mother England. But it would suffice he assured himself.

"Father" she broke his musings "I must have a new gown. I have nothing befitting a masque. May Betsy come with me, for I trust no other with my gowns" she flitted her eyes and her father submitted.

Across town, "I don't see why I should be attending" James spoke to his manservant whilst he was being helped into his coat of dark blue. It was not much of a change from his uniform, but it became him and he was not one to deviate from normality much.

"Miss Swann will be there Sir" Stephen assured him.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I had forgotten" James tried to feign indifference. His servant knew better and smiled to himself as he turned to the table to pick out the silk cravat.

"Don't forget your mask sir" Stephen held out his hand as his master hurried and snatched the mask on his way to the waiting carriage to convey him to the ball.

The chandeliers glittered, the floor was smooth and so shiny one could mistake it for a looking glass, all was perfect for ball.

The Swann carriage rolled up the gravel walk and Miss Swann was escorted down the step onto the ground. Many an eager dancing partner eyed her as she entered the foyer. She curtsied and her father bowed as she was presented to the host and hostess. She was remarked upon her gown of pale blue and pearls. Her stomacher was heavily embroidered but not overly distasteful, just befitting a governor's daughter and station. She feigned indifference as if it were something she wore often.

Her father gave her the first dance and before long she had many cards in her purse for reservations in next dances. One man had her captivated, he was in a coat of deep blue and she accepted his invitation for a dance rather hastily without much thought.

She curtsied and he bowed. There was something familiar in his manners but she could not place them. He danced gracefully. He seemed a little older than her but nothing out of the ordinary. They remarked upon the room. It was a beautiful night and fine weather. His hands were rather rough to the touch as he spun her in the set. Weaving in the couples down the line she could not keep her eyes off him.

He smiled and broke his silence "We could be perfect strangers. Look into my eyes. You have such beautiful eyes." He said earnestly.

She blushed beneath her mask. Which she was mercifully thanking for her flushed cheeks were hidden.

The music ended and he kissed her hand whilst keeping his eyes on her. She turned her face. He walked away rather pleased with himself. Still he had not seen Miss Swann. She had almost been pushed out of his thoughts by the dainty lady in blue.

Miss Swann made her way to the table for a drink of punch and pulled out her fan to cool herself. She ignored the lady she passed becoming rather intimate with a gentleman.

An intoxicated man shouted out of the crowd and broke the dream like state of the night. No one knew where to look. The assailant was wearing a mask making it hard to pick him in the crowd. He was soon spotted by those looking down from the second level of the ballroom.

"Cow! Trollop! Double crosser! How dare ye!" It seemed a controversial lady of the town had more than one commitment to more than one man. And he levelled the gun he had been flailing in the air at a woman in the palest of blue. It discharged and the powder obscured vision to those unfortunate to be near the man. Two women fell to the floor. One bleeding from the stomach and the other from the arm.

Screaming ladies and fainting fits went unheeded. Lieutenant Norrington rushed forward to the young lady he had been dancing with who had been hit in the arm. Ripping his mask off his face, his brown hair flying every which way in a most becoming fashion that suited his dashing nature.

"Somebody help. Call a surgeon! She's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention! Hurry you fool!" he yelled to a servant standing beside him dumbstruck.

He lovingly and carefully took the lady's mask off her face revealing his dear Miss Swann.

"Miss Swann!" he exclaimed. "My...my… goodness…" he stuttered. He ripped his cravat off and placed it on her arm just above her wound, halting the bleeding somewhat. She winced and held her breath as he did so. After a moment of utter confusion he almost forgot the lady who had been hit in the stomach. She was bleeding from the mouth and seemed lost for all hope. His main focus was Miss Swann, although she was but hit on the arm. "Forgive me" he said as he picked her up and pushed through the crowd to a silent room. The host and hostess followed him. Miss Swann rolled her eyes at the excitement of the night. It had overcome her and she blacked out.

She awoke feeling stiff in her arm and it was bright. She was in her room and Betsy was dampening her forehead. The last thing she remembered was a loud noise and being in the Lieutenants arms. Then blood and screams and a mask being torn off the face of the genteel man who had danced with her.

"There now, you're awake m'lady. What a fright you gave us all. What luck that the Lieutenant was there to take you. How romantic" the maid drifted off in her thoughts as she went to fetch cooler water. She was halted in the corridor of the Governors house by the Lieutenant himself enquiring after her. The maid, having a rather soft spot for romance allowed the Lieutenant to see her.

Miss Swann thinking it Betsy back already allowed the person knocking at the door to enter. Upon seeing Lieutenant Norrington she pulled the covers up high under her arms. A natural response to when an unexpected visitor enters your room, more so when it is a man!

She blushed profusely and after enquiries made to her health and assurances that she was making a well recovery, he stood observing the view from her window. A prospect he had not seen of the fort. It had a very good view in fact.

"Shall I cheer you up Miss Swann? It cannot be good to be kept to bed in this fine weather. You only said so yourself the night before last".

The night before last? Was she out that long? She thought in amazement.

"If you promise to talk no more of that night" she asked him.

"If you wish it" he smiled and then recounted the latest voyage of his. Not overly exciting, but to a young lady raised on the sea she drank it all up eagerly.

He finished with "But I hope to be more influential sooner than later"

"How? Whatever do you mean?" she asked. Her father was the more influential man on the island.

"I have said too much. I must attend to my duties. Allow me to visit you again when you are stronger. Miss Swann" He bowed and left the room.


End file.
